The Controlled Chaos Christmas Show Spectacle
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Hello from the C.C.S (Controlled Chaos Studios). We are hosting a Christmas Show and we hope you can make it. There will be lot's of speciel guests like Charlie Sheen, Green Day, Neil Pattrick Harris, and many more. So just come and review it on our behalf. And those of you are Bieber dislikers, then you will definetly like the show. So come and review, Merry Christmas.


**Johnny: (Dressed as Santa) HO HO HO! Merry- AAAAAAAH! (gets jumped by Moonlight, Sarah, Lexi, Jordon, and Samantha)**

**Moonlight: Merry Christmas, everybody!**

**Sarah: Sorry we missed you guys for Thanksgiving!**

**Lexi: But Johnny missed the deadline.**

**Jordon: So he made it up by doing a Christmas Special starring all of his favorite Authors.**

**Samantha: And they are: Lordoftheghostking28, TatlTails, SpeedyPrower12, Eunacis, Signature Style Green, Sonicss, gamer097, Scourge's number one stalker, Gloomy Shadows, thedoctor101, Clove the girl with knives 59, and XT-421.**

**Johnny: Now, before we begin I have two things to say. One is I don't own anything except my . The other people belong to their rightful owners. The second is… GET THE (BLEEP) OFF OF ME!**

It's Christmas Day and all throughout the Controlled Chaos Studios, everybody was busy. They were setting up for possibly the first Fanficivised Christmas Spectacle on the world of Mobius.

Johnny Rocketbooster was the host, owner, founder, and director of the Controlled Chaos Christmas Spectacle. Alongside him was his trusted friend LordoftheGhostking28, or Ghostking to everybody. She was the co-CEO of the studio with Johnny.

Johnny was a pale white kid from Earth with spiked messy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing his usual attire; a black business jacket with a greenish-yellow shirt that says, "I'm Multitalented, I can Talk and Annoy you at the SAME TIME", blue flared jeans, red converse high tops with black laces, and a red and black stripped tie. The only thing different was he had a Santa hat on his head.

Ghostking was a Vulcan, Elf, Hylian, Time-Lord, demon girl with a little cat thrown in. She had brownish black hair in a ponytail, huge black-rimmed glasses and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a red zipper jacket, a green shirt under the jacket that said, 'HEDGEHOGS; CAN'T THEY SHARE THE HEDGE?' and jeans. She was helping Moonlight Booster, Johnny's third in command hedgefox, Bobby Booster, the third in command human, and Kamyllia Wright, the new girl.

Moonlight was all festive. He was a dark blue hedgefox with the same eyes and hair as Johnny, and he was wearing blue shirt that said "Christmas: No, because we don't celebrate the ancient pagan festival of Saturnalia" and had a picture of Sheldon Cooper's head wearing a Christmas hat, red skinny jeans, red, green, and gold fingerless steel plated X-Game gloves, and the same shoes as Johnny.

Bobby was just trying to get through the holiday. He is a bit less pale than Johnny, has short, scruffy brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a pocket protector on the left side of it, faded blue jeans, and black and red AND1's.

Kamyllia was excited to be here. She was a pale human girl who learned about FanFiction just recently. She has long smooth brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was wearing an angel costume for her spot in the show.

While they were setting up, Johnny was going over the plan for the show. There were hundreds of things he had to get done before he can start the show. "Okay, let's go over the checklist one more time. Stage, check. Everybody in costume, check. Sold out place, check. Sonic characters involved…" He looked over to the VIP section and saw the Sonic characters he had added to the show. "Check. Okay everything checks out except for the-" Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over him. When he turned, he freaked out.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you actually came!" Johnny said to the one and only Charlie Sheen.

"Yeah, well, I thought about it and decided to come." He said smiling. "I mean it's Christmas, so why not?" Then Johnny passed out. Charlie stepped over him and headed to his dressing room to get ready for his spot in the show.

While Johnny was passed out, more and more famous people were walking in. There was Jeff Dunham, Daniel Tosh, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Avril Lavigne, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Johnny Depp, Nicholas Cage, the members of Green Day and Bowling for Soup, and Neil Patrick Harris. The stage was finished, all the stars were in costume, the Authors here were ready, and Johnny was ready to start the show.

People from not only Mobius, but from all over FanFiction started coming into the theater for the show. The creator himself was up in the throne seating with his friends surrounding him. Johnny looked a little nervous but pulled himself together to call out "Okay. Let's do this, people. Time to start the show!" as the curtain was being raised.

On the left side of the stage, Green Day was playing Jingle Bell Rock.

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist  
Jingle bells chime in jin-**

Suddenly Bowling for Soup started setting up on the right side with the help of Moonlight, Bobby, and Kamyllia.

"Hey, you can't do that! We're performing here! Get out!" Billy Joe told off Jerat Reddick.

"Make us." He smirked and started performing Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.

**Rockin' around the Christmas tree **

**At the Christmas party hop, **

**Mistletoe hung whe-**

Green Day turned up their amps and continued playing Jingle Bell Rock

**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh**

**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick u-**

Bowling for Soup turned up their amps and Moonlight, Bobby, and Kamyllia joined in singing.

**Let the Christmas spirit ring, **

**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, **

**And we'll do some caroling. **

Green Day turned up their amps and suddenly Johnny, Ghostking, Sarah Trinity, a red skunk with long black-and-white hair and blue green eyes, currently wearing a Santa outfit, and TatlTails, a girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, muggy red glasses and pale skin, currently wearing a red t-shirt, a grey skirt, blue knee-high socks embroidered with reindeer, black mary-janes, and a Santa hat, started joining in with Green Day.

**That's the jingle bell rock, yeah**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now, the jingle hop has begun**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle be-**

Bowling for Soup turned their amps to full power. Soon Charlie Sheen, Daniel Tosh, Katy Perry, and Lady GaGa were helping them along with Moonlight, Bobby, and Kamyllia.

**Have a happy holiday, **

**Everone dancin' merrily, **

**In the new old-fashioned way.**

Green Day turned up _their_ amps to max volume, and more people came on stage helping_ them _out. There was Johnny, Ghostking, Sarah, TatlTails, Jeff Dunham, Avril Lavigne, Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Johnny Depp, and Nicholas Cage.

**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time-**

Bowling for Soup brought more people over. Now they had SpeedyPrower12, a crimson-red, five-tailed fox with eyes as black as night, 6 bangs on his head and black-tipped tails, wearing a large Santa jacket and black pants, Eunacis, Sonicss, Darkness, thedoctor101, Clove the girl with knives 59, and XT-421.

**Have a happy holiday, **

**Everyone dancin' merrily, **

**In the new old-fashioned way.**

Suddenly, in the middle of all that, a door opened up. Everybody stopped and watched as Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat walked downstage and stood on the left side. They were wearing shiny red dresses. Then Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Silver the Hedgehog came downstage wearing red suits and stopped on the right side. Someone's silhouette appeared behind the curtain and a singing voice could be heard. Then Neil Patrick Harris stepped out in a shiny white suit singing:

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

**And a Happy New Year**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, and Scourge the Hedgehog followed behind him wearing matching suits, continuing the song with him. Then Moonlight joined in and then everybody else. Even Green Day and Bowling for Soup started playing the same tune to the song. Eventually the song ended and Johnny and Ghostking stepped in front of the curtain to do their intro.

Outside the studio, one could see Justin Bieber standing in the snow. He had heard that there was this great Christmas show going on, and he wanted to be part of it. So here he was. He went to the VIP entrance and saw Razor and Shredder working security.

Razor and Shredder are twins, with slight differences. Razor was a buff wolf with tan fur, slicked back dark brown hair that kind of made him look like a Super Saiyan _and_ Knuckles _and_ Sonic combined, big puffy ears, creepy yellow eyes, and a small brown tail. Shredder has dark brown fur and his "Super Saiyen" hair-do is a little shorter, tan, and doesn't have the Sonic-y parts, and his tail is a lot bushier. They were wearing the same yellow security jacket.

Justin tried to walk on through but was pushed back by Shredder.

"Name?" Razor said, looking at the list in his hand.

"Justin Bieber." Justin answered. Razor and Shredder gave each other a look and smirked, then they got on either side of Justin, who looked understandably scared.

Back inside, Haven and Cookie were on the catwalk making sure everything was ready to go. Soon, GloomyShadows and Silhouette walked over to them and started a conversation. Scourge's favorite stalker just followed Scourge to the dressing rooms, which scared him out of his mind. She was wearing a plain light blue dress with a yellow ribbon at the back, a blue, beaded necklace and white shoes.

Johnny smiled at everybody and spoke first, "Well, it's nice seeing all of you here tonight. My name is Johnny Rocketbooster and this is…" Johnny motioned to Ghostking.

"Lordoftheghostking28! I'm off to raid the eggnog ice cream!" Ghostking said.

"Actually, we will be showing you guys twelve acts of this Christmas show for your enjoyment."

"I'm not even needed for this thing yet, so all your ice creams are MINE!"

"…This is 'A Very Moonlight Christmas'. Enjoy"

The curtains are pulled back as they walked off stage, revealing Moonlight trudging through the snow, dragging a Christmas tree. He arrives home and opens the front door to reveal Bobby and Kamyllia just sitting there eating cookies.

"What on earth is that?!" Kamyllia yelled.

"Duh," Moonlight replied, "it's a really big Christmas tree." He turned to Bobby. "Seriously, what do you see in this girl?" The audience started laughing.

Behind the scenes, Johnny and Ghostking were telling people where they needed to go.

"Gloomy, make sure the kitchen lights are ready." Johnny ordered. "Silhouette, that snow isn't going to fall on its own. Stalker, go make sure Tails and Amy are in their outfits. M.I.R.A, that is a giant neon letter, not a bed." Johnny turned to Ghostking and muttered "I swear, she can sleep anywhere." as everybody else went to do their jobs. Meanwhile, A Very Moonlight Christmas was continuing on stage.

"So, anyone got plans for tomorrow?" Moonlight smiled. "Because I got tickets for a Green Day concert and I thought we could all go." Kamyllia glared at Bobby as he sighed.

"Listen, Moonlight." Bobby said glumly. "I know you don't have anywhere to go after what happened to you and Amy, but you can't stay here anymore."

"We're going up to my parents' house tomorrow," Kamyllia said not-so-glumly, "and won't be back until two days after Christmas. You can stay until we get back, but after that, you're gone." Moonlight's ears folded behind his head and he just walked out of the kitchen.

Backstage, Johnny continued to call out orders. "Come on people, we have to step it up! Leash, Haven! Get ready for the flashback!" Ghostking just made sure everything was done right… and ate everyone's eggnog ice cream.

Back on stage, the curtains open again to reveal Moonlight and Amy at Green Hill Pond, in a flashbacky state. Moonlight was wearing a black jacket and Amy was wearing a red parka. The whole pond had frozen over and they were ice skating together. Eventually they stopped and sat next to each other. Moonlight pulled out a box with a red ruby ring in it when Amy wasn't looking.

"It's such a beautiful night, isn't it Moonlight?" Amy asked, turning towards him. Moonlight just smiled and nodded.

"Amy," Moonlight started as she smiled at him. "I know we have been friends for a long time, but there's something I need to tell you."

Outside the studio, Justin Bieber was still trying to get in. He managed to get up on the roof so he could drop down to the catwalk and then the stage. Unfortunately, Razor and Shredder saw this coming and decided to prank him. Justin saw the roof window and dropped down. He saw the catwalk right under him and jumped. Just as he made contact, he heard a ripping sound. Razor and Shredder had created a fake catwalk that would drop him into a tube that led into a giant pile of garbage. And it did just that.

The audience was crying over the long, poignant, beautiful speech Moonlight had just given to Amy about how much he loved her, ending with "…Will you marry me?" Amy looked shocked and upset.

"Moonlight, I… no. I'm sorry. It's just that… I think you are an awesome friend. But I don't think of you like that. I really am sorry." Amy closed the box and gave it back to a crushed Moonlight. As she walked away, Moonlight just sat there with his tails wrapped around him and his ears folded behind his head.

Johnny was calling out more orders to the backstage crew. "Come on! We need to get the stage ready for another comedy scene! Let's-a go go!" As they set up the scene, Razor told Johnny about Justin.

"Crud!" Johnny shouted. "OK, keep him out of the show. Do whatever you have to do. Go Looney Toons if you have to! I will pay for the ownership of their Toon Logic abilities, but only for tonight. Just keep him out of here!" Razor saluted and began plotting all the cool and hurtful things he could do to Justin.

The stage is now a bedroom. Moonlight is sitting on his bed as tears run down his face. Bobby walks in and sees him crying.

"Are you crying?" Bobby asks. Moonlight just wipes his tears away with his shirt.

"NO! I just got taco sauce in my eye." Then a spot of his shirt that actually had taco sauce on it reached his eye. "AAHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE REALLY IS TACO SAUCE IN MY EYE!" Moonlight cries, running into the bathroom. The audience started laughing again.

"Ok, Amy, you know what you have to do." Johnny assured her from the wings. "So go out there and make it awesome." Amy ran out on-stage. Bobby watched as Moonlight came running backstage crying.

"Awww, is this too awesome for you?" Bobby smiled.

"No! I really got taco sauce in my eye, and it burns!" Moonlight replied, still rubbing his burnt eye.

Amy's next scene was a party that Tails was hosting. She was sitting over by the window in the front room when Tails came by.

"Hey, Amy." He said. "How you doin'?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "You look a little sad. It's Moonlight, isn't it?"

Amy sighed. She couldn't forget about him no matter how hard she tried. "Yeah." She finally said, looking out the window. "I wonder where he is." She turned and saw Tails had left, then went back to the window.

An instrumental for the song 'Every Time We Touch' began to play. Amy began singing the lyrics while looking out her window. Soon, Moonlight joined in, looking out a seperate window. As they finished the song, everybody started cheering as the curtain closed. Johnny and Ghostking walked out and were just kind of weirded out by what happened.

"Yeah, well, uh..." Johnny tried to speak. "This next act is inspired by the two greatest comedians in the world, Daniel Tosh and Jeff Dunham. Ghostking, anything you want to add?" He turned to Ghostking.

"Yeah." She replied. "Is there any more eggnog ice cream?"

Pretending she hadn't asked that, Johnny announced "Okay, then. This is the Tosh-Dunham Spirit of Christmas!" and pulled the curtains back.

Daniel and Jeff, carrying his suitcase, came out in front of everyone.

"Hello, Mobius!" Jeff started. "This is such an amazing evening, to be here in front of you people." Daniel turned to him and looked kind of mad.

"Hey. Jeff, is it? You can't start with a lie. I mean, who wants to be here in Nebraska?" The audience laughed a bit as Jeff facepalmed.

"Not Nebraska. Mobius. We are at the home planet of one of the greatest video game heroes of all time, Sonic the Hedgehog." Jeff smiled at everybody and they just cheered at him.

"What? Sorry." Daniel apologized. "I saw lots of hair, or fur, and some fat people and my mind went 'Crap! I'm in Nebraska!'"

"Well," Jeff continued. "The only thing I have to say is this. FanFiction is awesome. I think this is the only time that we've been mentioned to be on-stage together, right?"

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "Why they thought teaming me up with a non-comedian is going to be awesome, I'll never know." That got everyone to laugh. Jeff looked pissed at him this time.

"What do you mean a 'non-comedian'?" Jeff asked.

"You're a ventriloquist. Not that funny."

Backstage, Johnny's stress level had reached a new high. "This is bad." He said. "The budget just went through the roof. I have to cut some acts. Ghostking, got any…" He trailed off as Ghostking started rocking back and forth with her ice cream.

"Egg. Nog. Eggnog. Egg. Nog. Eggnog." She kept repeating over and over again.

"Never mind." Johnny said as he started deciding what to cancel and going to tell everybody else.

Justin was still outside the studio, and way too determined to get inside. He decided to look like someone else to get in. So somehow, thanks to Toon Logic, he dressed like a totally hot chick and walked right past Razor and Shredder. They followed him as he led them to a trap that looked like somewhere an overly-hot chick would lead stupid guys.

They reached the trap, and it was sprung… on Justin! Yeah, they knew who he was. They weren't _that_ stupid. They threw him out to the curb where a old creepy dude took him and brought him home. All the while Justin was screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Back inside, Jeff had brought out Achmed and gamer097's O.C, Darkness Dawson had joined them. Darkness is a dark hedgehog with black side burns and a kind of floppy hair style, pure black fur and a tan oval chest. He had on a black & grey hoodie, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, black & white skate shoes, black glasses, and a Santa hat.

"HA! It's a suicide bomber with a weight loss program!" Daniel laughed.

"Silence, I hit you!" Achmed told Daniel. The audience laughed again.

"Don't you mean 'Kill you'?" Jeff asked.

"No," Achmed said, turning toward him. "I like him. I don't like you, so I kill you." That made the audience laugh yet again.

"Well, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you, Achmed." Darkness said.

In a change of subject, Achmed admitted. "My life sucks."

"Maybe you should talk to somebody who's had trouble in their lives as well." Jeff answered

"I don't know anybody like that."

"Well, I've had trouble." Darkness chipped in. "Wanna talk to me?"

"You're just needy, aren't you?" Achmed told off Darkness. "You just want to be on-stage for the attention!"

"You could talk to Walter." Jeff suggested.

Achmed gasped. "He's not around here, is he?"

"Well yeah, he's back stage." Jeff pointed back stage. Both Achmed and Darkness shuddered.

"Why are you afraid of Walter?" Jeff asked

"He's one mean son of a b-"

"Yeah!" Darkness interrupted. "He farted on me. Right after Peanut tripped me."

"Well, I'm sorry you're frightened of him, Achmed." Jeff apologized. "And I'm sorry Peanut tripped you, Darkness."

"I like that Peanut guy." Daniel chipped in. "He reminds me of me. So funny, so mean, so confused during some points in time."

"Anyway," Jeff changed the subject, "can I do anything for you? You know, to help you get over your fear of Walter."

"Anything?" Achmed asked.

"Yeah, whatever you need."

"Could you hold me?" Achmed asked, grasping at Jeff. "I'm not kidding, just a little bit." Jeff obliged. Then Darkness smiled and joined the hug.

"Get this fathog off of me!" Achmed shouted. "He's crushing my bones, which is all that's left of me!" Everybody started laughing. The entire group walked off stage as Ghostking walked on stage by herself.

"Where is that lazy dude?" Ghostking asked herself. "He said he'd help me." Then she heard something above her.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" Johnny screamed, then he jumped, trying to land on Ghostking. She just stepped out of the way so he'd land on his face. Hard.

"That was the funniest thing all night." Ghostking stated. "This next act is called 'Christmas Tree'. And without further ado, I give you… Lady GaGa." Ghostking dragged Johnny's unconscious body out of there as Lady GaGa stepped on stage.

"Good evening, everyone! Here is 'Christmas Tree'." And she started singing. As she sung, Moonlight stood by her and sung with her.

[Moonlight and Lady Gaga]

**Ra pa pam pam**

**Ra pa pam pam**

**Ra pa pam pam**

**Ra pa pam pam**

**Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala**

**Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala**

[Lady Gaga]

**The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree**

**The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree**

**Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala**

**Light me up with me on top let's falalalalalalala**

**Ho ho ho under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)**

**Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)**

**We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)**

**Yes, if you want us to we will**

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

[Moonlight sings]

**Light you up with you on top let's falalalala (lets go)**

**Light you up with you on top let's falalalala (lets go)**

**Ho ho ho under the mistletoe (Ra pa pam pam)**

**Yes, everybody knows (Ra pa pam pam)**

**We will take off our clothes (Ra pa pam pam)**

**Yes, if you want us to we will**

Then TatlTails threw a rock at Moonlight's head from backstage.

[Lady GaGa sings]

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

**Here here here (Ra pa pam pam)**

**The best time of the year (Ra pa pam pam)**

**Take off my stockings where?**

**I'm spreading Christmas cheer**

**Yes, if you want us to we will**

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

**You oh oh oh Christmas**

**My Christmas tree is delicious**

[Moonlight sings]

**Space Cowboy Lady GaGa Lady GaGa**

**And she goes...**

[Lady GaGa sings]

**Space Cowboy Lady GaGa Lady GaGa**

**Here we go...**

[Moonlight and Lady Gaga]

**Cherry! Cherry! Boom! Boom!**

As the song ended, everybody started cheering and whistling. And before Moonlight realized it, Gaga kissed him on the cheek.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Justin somehow escaped his kidnapping and returned to the studio. He acted like a customer and went inside from the front entrance. As he snuck away to find the entrance to backstage, Razor set up the trap for him. The trap was simple: Justin will think he is walking on stage, but instead will walk into a hole filled with T.N.T.

Hey, it's Toon Logic.

"Yes!" Justin cried. "I'm on-staaaaaaaaaaaage...!" BONK! He hit the bottom. He felt around and found a candle and some matches. He lit the match and lit up the strange red candle. The next thing he knows he's blasting off again.

Johnny and Ghostking walked back out on stage.

"I swear," Johnny grumbled. "I'm just going to wring that hedgefox's little neck next time." He then imitated strangling Moonlight.

Ghostking took over the announcement. "Here is 'O Holy Night' with Avril Lavigne and Bobby Booster." Avril and Bobby walked out on-stage.

[Avril]

**O holy night, the stars are brightly shining;**

**It is the night of our dear Savior's birth!**

**Long lay the world in sin and error pining,**

**'Til He appeared and the soul felt its worth.**

[Bobby]

**A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices,**

**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.**

[Avril]

**Fall on your knees, O hear the angel voices!**

**O night divine, O night when Christ was born!**

**O night divine, O night, O night divine**!

[Bobby]

**Truly He taught us to love one another;**

**His law is love and His Gospel is peace.**

**Chains shall He break for the slave is our brother**

**And in His Name all oppression shall cease.**

[Avril]

**Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,**

**Let all within us praise His holy Name!**

[Avril and Bobby]

**Christ is the King! That ever, ever praise we!**

**His power and glory evermore proclaim!**

**His power and glory evermore proclaim!**

[Avril] **oh-oh , oh , oh**

[Avril and Bobby]

**His power and glory evermore proclaim!**

**His power and glory evermore proclaim!**

The song ended as they walked off stage with everybody cheering.

Backstage, Moonlight was on cloud nine. Literally, he was on a cloud prop labeled '9'. "I can't believe... Lady Gaga... kissed me." Moonlight sat down in a daze.

Bobby looked at him, then the pissed off Brad and Angelina.

"Ok, it seems I'm the only normal one around here." He said to himself.

Outside the studio, Justin would not quit. He decided to go straight to Acme to get rid of Razor and Shredder. He ordered a super high tech rocket launcher and aimed it right at them.

"Merry Christmas, jerks!" Justin screamed as he fired the rocket. What he didn't realize was they had a rocket of their own that looked like Justin Bieber. As soon as the missile saw it, it followed the Bieber rocket back to Justin where it blasted him away.

Back at the studio, Ghostking announced the next act. "Now for Charlie Sheen and others in 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'." She and Johnny pulled the curtain back.

[Charlie]

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

[Katy Perry]

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you **

[Moonlight]

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There is just one thing I need **

**And I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

[Sarah]

**I don't need to hang my stocking **

**There upon the fireplace **

**Santa Claus won't make me happy **

**With a toy on Christmas Day **

[Moonlight and Sarah]

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you **

**You baby **

[Katy and Charlie]

**Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas **

**I won't even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **

**Underneath the mistletoe **

**I won't make a list and send it **

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick **

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeer click **

**'Cause I just want you here tonight **

**Holding on to me so tight **

**What more can I do? **

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is you **

**You, baby**

[Bobby and Moonlight]

**Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's laughter fills the air **

**And everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing **

**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need? **

**Won't you please bring my baby to me, yeah? **

[Sarah]

**Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for **

**I just want to see my baby **

**Standing right outside my door **

[Everybody]

**Oh, I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby, all I want for Christmas is **

**You, baby **

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby **

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby **

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

As the song ended, everybody cheered loudly. Ghostking and Johnny walked out and smiled.

"Well, that was awesome." Johnny said. "This next act is called 'A Weird Christmas Carol'. Enjoy." Ghostking bulled back the curtains. On stage was Daniel Tosh, Johnny Depp, Nicholas Cage, and Moonlight.

Justin was still fighting his way in. He managed to get under the back stage, but he was still going to get it.

Razor smirked as he and Sarah pushed Taz into the warehouse that Justin was going to end up in. The best part is? Taz really doesn't like Justin Bieber.

Justin climbed into the warehouse, pulled out a flashlight and shined it right into Taz's eyes. Taz took the flashlight and turned off. The next thing anyone heard was "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

No one near the stage heard it, though. They were too busy listening to Moonlight. "OK, let me put it like this." He said to Daniel Tosh. "You're a moron and I don't like you, so I'm putting you down as this Ebony Scrooge guy and you're going to be haunted by some weird creepy ghosts. Peace." Then he floated out the window. The next thing Daniel saw was Johnny Depp and Nicholas Cage walking through the door. The two looked ghostly.

Johnny was ranting to Nicholas, neither of the two paying attention to Daniel. "And then I was thrown into the ocean, with a cinderblock strapped to my feet. What is this, 1997?" Then they saw Daniel and had looks on their faces like 'what the freak?'

Backstage, everyone was preparing for the next act. "Okay, everybody!" Johnny announced to all the Authors in the show. "Ready for the best part of this show?" He handed them the scripts, and smiled as they liked what was on it.

Continuing the show, Jeff Dunham smacked a young Daniel across the face, which set off a chain of his butt getting kicked by a large list of Johnny Depp, Nicholas Cage, Jeff Dunham, Moonlight, Bobby, Kamyllia, TatlTails, Angelina Jolie, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Avril Lavigne. As the curtain closed, Ghostking and Johnny walked out. All they could do was shake their heads.

The curtain opened again to reveal a giant mall.

On the first floor were Darkness, Silhouette, Gloomy, Kiri, and Signature Style Green, and on the second floor was Scourge's number one stalker, Scourge, Shadow, and Sonic. The third floor was Jeff Dunham, Lady Gaga, Charlie Sheen, Katy Perry, Sarah Trinity, Johnny Depp, and Nicholas Cage. On the next floor in the toy section were Tails and Cream with Amy and Moonlight. One floor up from them were Brad and Angelina. Next were Johnny, Ghostking, TatlTails, Bobby, and Kamyllia. On the second-to-top floor were SpeedyPrower12, Eunacis, Sonicss, Darkness, thedoctor101, Clove the girl with knives 59, XT-421, Neil Patrick Harris_, _and Silver the Hedgehog. On the top floor was Knuckles and Rouge.

They were all doing their own thing. Each was trying to get out of there, get home and wrap their last minute presents.

Suddenly, during such hectic night, there was a moment of peace. Neil took advantage of it as he jumped on the top shelf of the aisle he was in and started to sing.

[Neil]

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah, **

**Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
ooh.**

Sarah and Johnny Depp got the same feeling and jumped up together.

**Christmas, Christmas time is  
here,  
and Christmas songs you love to hear.  
Thoughts of joy and hope and cheer,  
but mostly shopping, shopping,  
SHOPPING!**

Johnny got up on the counter and grabbed the microphone. Ghostking and TatlTails did the same, and they all began to sing and dance.

**Christmas, Christmas time is here,  
the sleigh bells and the red nosed deer.  
Songs and songs we love to hear  
all played a thousand times each year!**

Moonlight and Bobby got in to the groove as well and joined in.

**Heard this same song 20 times and it's  
only Halloween (Joy to the World)  
It's not even cold outside (deck the halls  
with boughs of holly)  
**  
Nicholas and Jeff got into it to along with Lady Gaga and Charlie Sheen.

**Christmas, Christmas time is here, and  
Christmas songs you love to hear  
(Hark the herald angels sing joy to)  
thoughts of joy and hope and cheer, but  
mostly shopping, shopping, shopping!**

Then Amy, Scourge, Sonic, and Tails got into the spirt.

**Christmas season, starting sooner every  
year  
It's October, stores with plastic  
Christmas trees  
Ransack the mall, shop until you lose  
your mind  
Spike the eggnog, sit back and watch  
Rudolf, Frosty, Tiny Tim, and Scrooge, the  
Grinch, or Charlie Brown**

Then Brad, Angelina, Silhouette, Darkness, Kamyllia, Katy, and even Shadow got the feeling and joined in.

**It's time! (hey)  
It's time to do the Christmas can-can  
if you can't, can't dance well that's ok  
(not going to do the kick line)  
All you need is a tree, some lights, about  
a thousand presents  
wrap them up and pray for snow (ho)  
Run to your closet, find your Christmas  
sweaters screaming carols all the way _  
_(fa-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
Maine all the way to California it's the  
Christmas can-can Halloween to  
Christmas Day.**

Gloomy, Kiri, Signature Style Green, SpeedyPrower12, Eunacis, Sonicss, Darkness, and thedoctor101 got to it.

**It's the most wonderful time of year  
we're running mad with Christmas cheer  
Hey, what's troubling you my friend?  
It's not fair if your Jewish, Jewish (not fair  
if your Jewish, Jewish)**

Silver, Stalker, and XT-421 popped in this time.

**Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel I made it out of  
clay.  
You realize that Christmas ain't the only  
holiday!**

Clove and Cream began to sing.

**Hey, he's right! Who made these laws?  
Look! Wait! Here comes Santa Claus,  
Santa Claus, Santa Claus, Santa Claus,  
Santa Claus! (Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa,  
Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa)**

Knuckles and Rouge decided to pipe in.

**Hey Santa do the can-can, help them if  
you can-can, join in the parade  
(I'm gonna go grab some Chinese food)  
All you need is a tree, some lights, about  
a thousand presents,  
wrap them up and pray for snow (HO!)  
Run to your closet find your Christmas  
sweaters screaming carols all the way  
(fa-la-la-la-la-la-la)  
France all the way to Indiana it's the  
Christmas can-can that's the end!**

Everybody pitched in for the ending.

**Wait for our ending  
We should share this holiday  
Hava Nagila, Happy Hanukkah to you, a  
happy Hanukkah to you, a happy Hanukkah  
to you  
A merry Christmas, Hanukkah and also  
Kwanzaa. Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and Mer-ry  
Kwan-zaa too!**

As soon as the chaos cleared, and the store was reduced to rubble, the curtain closed. But instead of Ghostking and Johnny coming out, all the O.C's walked out.

"Hi!" they all said at once. "This is the final act of the night. It is also the best. It combines the spirit of Christmas for all these authors. We give you 'The Twelve Days of Fanfiction'." They ended their speech as the curtain was pulled back once more and all the Authors were lined up ready to go. The beat was slow at first with everyone humming, Charlie Brown-style. Then Johnny stepped out and grabbed the mic, ripping off the rags he was wearing. All the authors did the same, revealing festive clothes, with Johnny and Ghostking wearing Santa suits.

Johnny stepped forward and began.

**"On the first day of Christmas**

**Fanfiction gave to me**

**An Author who gave me a name!"**

Ghostking hopped up next to him and sang the second verse.

**"On the second day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me**

**Two versions of my Author friend!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Gloomy Shadows slid forward and sang,

**"On the third day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

TatlTails grinned as she walked forward and sang,

**"On the fourth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Gamer097 jumped forward with a troll grin and sang,

**"On the fifth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Scourge's number one stalker rubbed her ear as she walked forward and sang,

**"On the sixth day of Christmas,"**

**Fanfiction gave to me,"**

**Six favorited stories!"**

"**FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!**"

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

XT-421 slung his arm around stalker's shoulders as he sang,

**"On the seventh day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Seven ways to create love!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Sonicss inched away from XT-421 as he sang,

**"On the eighth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Eight ways to interact with people!"**

**"Seven love creations!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Signature Style Green rolled his eyes at everyone and sang.

**"On the ninth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Nine different categories of Fanfiction!"**

**"Eight interactions!"**

**"Seven love creations!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Then all the Authors (even the ones who hadn't gone yet) broke into an epically angelic harmonized bridge.

**"We love, **

**So we will be here cheering over it, you bet."**

Eunacis was the first to sing after the bridge.

**"On the tenth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Ten awesome characters to write about!"**

**"Nine categories!"**

**"Eight interactions!"**

**"Seven love creations!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

Clove the girl with knives 59 and SpeedyPrower12 linked arms and sang in harmony.

**"On the eleventh day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Eleven Authors helping one poor Author!"**

**"Ten awesome characters!"**

**"Nine categories!"**

**"Eight interactions!"**

**"Seven love creations!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIVE WEEKS OF WAITIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Author who gave me a name!"**

The lucky Author who got the last day was thedoctor101.

**"On the twelfth day of Christmas,**

**Fanfiction gave to me,**

**Twelve Authors who I now call family!"**

**"Eleven helpful Authors!"**

**"Ten awesome characters!"**

**"Nine categories!"**

**"Eight interactions!"**

**"Seven love creations!"**

**"Six favorited stories!"**

**"FIIIIIIVE WEEEEEEKS OOOOF WAITIIIIIIIIING!"**

**"Four alter egos!"**

**"Three new reviewers!"**

**"Two Author friends!"**

**"And an Aaaauthoooor who gave me aaa naaaaaame!"**

As everbody finished the song, the full cast and crew charged up and hugged the crud out of each other.

"Well, that's our show, people!" Bobby cried out under the slowly lowering curtain. "GOOD NIGHT!" The curtain closed for the last time.

It was a great show. Everybody had the time of their life. The end… or was it?

Justin had finally done it. He made it backstage without running into anyone! He saw the stage and sprinted. He dashed onto it, ready to sing, only to find it was empty.

He was speechless for a second, then screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and dropped to his knees. He just cried there the rest of the night.

**EPILOGUE**

The cast and crew gathered at the afterparty. Bobby stood up and clanked his glass. "Everybody, I'd like to make a toast to the Controlled Chaos Productions. May they continue to be funny and annoying always." Bobby then drank the wine in his cup… KIDDING! I swear, everybody was either drinking apple juice or eggnog… mostly apple juice because Ghostking hogged all the eggnog.

"Hey, Ghostking?" Johnny paused, then said "Thanks. If it wasn't for all your help… I don't know what would've happened." He then realized she wasn't listening, for her entire head was submerged in the eggnog bowl. Fear not, she wasn't drowning. She merely had a severe eggnog problem.

He attempted to pull her out of the bowl, but he pulled too hard and they both flew across the room, knocking mistletoe off the ceiling and dumping the eggnog bowl onto Moonlight. Jordon and Samantha, who were not allowed to touch the eggnog lest they go crazy, ran to help him. Suddenly, they grew huge and demonic and started tearing Moonlight apart.

Completely oblivious to those goings-on, Johnny began apologizing to Ghostking. "Sorry, I-" He stopped when he noticed the mistletoe on Ghostking's head. It had gotten stuck there because of the eggnog. She looked up at it, cross-eyed, then noticed Moonlight getting murdered by his stalkers. Her eyes widened as she remembered an old lady once told her she would see these things on the night of her first kiss. She looked at Johnny and kissed him. Not in a real romantic way. It was just a friendly kiss. But it shut him up for the rest of the night.

The next morning, everybody besides Ghostking, because she chose to go home last night, came and tore up their Christmas presents. It was magical. Ghostking came over afterwards and everybody experienced a rare, but beautiful day off.

The End.

**Johnny: I own the remake of the 12 days of christmas song. Other then that, I own nothing.**

**Justin: I was never harmed in the making of this Fanfiction.**

**TatlTails: Hey! I beta-read again. Sorry about the song, all you guys who had to have your entries changed. I tried to keep it as similar as possible, but I needed the song to flow naturally. If you have a beef with what I did to yours, feel free to take it up with me. I hope I could make this the best experience possible to read. Happy Holidays, everybody!**

**Moonlight: Fleiz Navida.**

**M.I.R.A: You said it wrong.**

**Moonlight: So? People know what I mean. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from the Controlled Chaos Studios to all of FanFiction!**


End file.
